Just a girl
by ElderBlade276
Summary: An OC story. Lots of characters from the books and lots of OC’s. All about a girl. Percy’s sister. Her adeventures with Percy but also her mortal life which is very interesting compared to Percy’s. T maybe M. If your wondering about Percy’s pairing its Pertemis.


**A/N Soo... New story. I'm starting this because honestly I'm putting Destiny on hold as I'm kinda confused as to where I'm going with it. I have the plot but I need details and interesting stuff. And the Son Of Night is just gonna be slow. As for TQC I can update that whenever because I don't plan anything for that it's literally just when I can be bothered let's just do it. Anyway this is a story, Percy isn't the _main_ character. It's his sister, an OC and there will be lots of OCs as well as characters from the books. And I guess just enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

(I'm writing chapter now seriously?!)

So, your reading this, and I guess I should introduce myself to this damn story your reading. (Why my friends thought this would be funny I don't know.)

"Do I have too..." I looked up pouting at my younger brother. (Younger than me by twelve days but who cares he's younger.)

"Aphmau, just do it."

"Bastard." I grumbled. Percy's such a dick sometimes. Everyone thinks he's sweet and nice and I guess that's true, but I'm his sister, and to me - Sure I love him (not that I'm ever telling him that) - but he's annoying. Like all younger brothers. Anyway getting back on track... When the hell was he allowed to choose my punishment anyway?!

"What did you say?" Percy said, I turned and saw his face full of amusement as his sea green eyes (which look the exact same as mine) (once again, _bastard)_ which people often said looked like one of those tropical beaches where the water is literally so clear and a perfect shade of sea green. (ADHD I'm sorry, I'm getting off track.)

"Why am I doing _this_ of all things?"

"Because you lost a bet, didn't do the forfeit, didn't do the other forfeit, and then we all thought this would be funny."

"Oh _ha, ha,_ so _funny_ isn't it?" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm as I glared at him.

"To us, yes. C'mon sis lighten up, what have you got to _hide_?" Percy said raising a brow.

"The fact that my other brother once gave me heroine without me noticing when I was 15 after, y'know, or I got drunk for the first time at 15 even though I really don't give a shit if anyone knows that, or all the tattoos I hid with the mist until I was 18. And some weird stuff. Also make sure Aphrodite does _not_ get a say in this. I am _so_ not describing my sex life." I said and watched Percy just stare at me like I was an alien.

"I always thought you were innocent."

"When the _Hades_ was I innocent? Thanks to Ken and Aaron I'm literally the dirtiest minded person ever. And you guys thought I was innocent because you didn't know me in ththe mortal world. All you saw was Aphmau Everdeen-" (I sound like I'm from the Hunger Games, I'm awesome as fuck) (also I love Divergent and all and it's awesome but that cannot compete with the Hunger Games) (The Maze Runner. Was just a Divergent and the Hunger Games made into one with some weird zombie twist thing, I guess the movies are okay but that's just bullshit.) "- the Heroine of Olympus, Daughter of Poseidon and Legacy of Apollo, she's _such_ a good person. Yeah you forgot I'm a demigod I'm also a _mortal._ "

"How was the Heroine?" He asked changing subjects.

"Awesome, literally I didn't get addicted but it was _so_ good."

"Eh, we also thought you were innocent 'cause back then you never swore as much. Actually you never swore."

"Yeah well I'm a grown up now. Don't complain if I swear Perce people just need to grow the _fuck_ up."

"And your angrier more often."

"Am _not._ I'm only like this now because of this stupid auto-biography thing."

"Speaking of that, get back to it."

"UGH!"

Where was I? Oh yeah, introducing myself. My name is Aphmau Everdeen, is a Daughter of Poseidon and Legacy of Apollo. This is supposed to be some sort of auto-biography but if anyone thinks they can make me write this like one of those posh ones then they are wrong.

"What if Cara made you do it?" Percy said looking over my shoulder.

"Hmmmm... she probably could make it do it like those posh ones but it would take a _lot_ of convincing and good thing she is _very good_ at that." I said winking at Percy knowing it would make him uncomfortable as he blushed and shook his head.

Anyway, I know this is supposed to be Chapter 1 but I am not telling you about my life as a kid but I'll give you the basics then start from when I found it I was a demigod. Aaron and Kendall, first of all, are twins, they're children of Hecate and I've known them since I was 4 when I ran into Aaron when I ran into him at a camping trip and me and my brother were playing when Aaron came running through looking terrified. Something about wolves. Through Aaron we met Ken and Aaron is like a brother to me (annoying, why does he exist, I love him but eh and dude just fuck off, well, fuck off as in leave me alone sometimes but if you actually fuck off and leave I will drag you ass back here and embarrass you infront of _everyone_ ) and Ken is literally my sister in every way but blood.

I have one brother on my Mom's side. Justin, he's the complete opposite of me by looks. He isn't a child of Poseidon but on our Mom's side we're Legacy's of Apollo because Apollo is my great grandfather. (Wtf my cousin is my grandpa). My Mom has black hair as she got it from her father who was a mortal and her mother a Daughter of Apollo with typical blonde hair and shit. She has the exact same sky blue eyes though and the slight tan skin with the same features that her mother had. Justin's father, my step father who I love and get along with well since he's always treated me like I'm his daughter (sometimes he favours me over Justin) has blonde hair and brown eyes. Justin blonde hair, sky blue eyes, same features as my Mom. Then there's me, I was born when Poseidon came down and turned himself into my step father and seduced my mother when he wasn't there (my Mom can't be blame for this, she thought he was her husband) (I can't believe my Dad did the same thing my Uncle Z did when he seduced Hercules's Mom) and boom! They made me! When I was born my parents, as in my step father and my Mom, realised I was... different. I had black hair, sure my Mom has black hair, sea green eyes (I wonder where the fuck I got those from?) I had tan, sun kissed skin (it basically brown, not _white._ Racist bitches.) and some of my features were slightly different (who's gonna even care about this?!). That's when Poseidon came and explained everything to my Mom and step father and my Mom was upset for cheating although my step father never blamed her and he also treated me like his own daughter.

There's also Cara. My best friend since we were 9. She actually turned out to be the Legacy of Helios and Selene. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes at day but I swear at night they get darker. (Not that I've payed any attention). She glows faintly like a Hunter of Artemis at night and a golden glow at day. I know what most of you gods are thinking. Why didn't I bring her into the godly world with me? She knew about it and everything that happened of course. And she had the same struggles of fighting monsters. Well I didn't let her. After the Giant War I introduced her because if I did it before would you gods have even let her live? Or would Uncle Zeus just listen to the fact that she's descended from two Titans and kill her? Plus I'm protective and I didn't want her to get caught up in all of this crap. Sorry Cara. (I'm so not sorry.)

Anyway I have some other mortal friends too who I met as a kid and are still with me now and know I'm a demigod. Lauren and Travis. And everyone else who's still relevant today I met after I knew I was a demigod.

I have a rich family. Like _really_ rich. I lived in LA with my family and met all my friends there. I came to Camp Half Blood when my Mom took me to Nee York when I was 11 turning 12 (my birthday is the 6th of August) and she brought me to Camp. Said she loved me. Said I'm going to find out things I never knew, about the world and about me. And said it all had to do with my father (thank you _so_ much Poseidon) then left me there and said she couldn't come with me.

Camp Half Blood. I stayed there for a week as an unclaimed Camper in the Hermes Cabin. People watched me and tried to figure out who was my father. I was moved to the Apollo Cabin though after when my Mom came again and said that I was also a Legacy of Apollo. Aaron and Ken also came with me to Camp. They were squashed into the Hermes Cabin but they were claimed instantly as children of Hecate. A couple days later. Percy came. Aaron and Ken already met him and said he looked exactly like a boy version of me. Except with slightly lighter skin. (He wasn't exactly tan back then). I met Percy in Archery. I was awesome at Archery and I loved it. I met Percy when I saw him struggling and since Aaron and Ken befriended him I decided to do the same and help him. (I know right _ew_ ). I tried. So did some other Apollo kids. But when Chiron came Percy still hit Chiron in the ass (how you did that Percy is a miracle seriously).

Then came Capture the Flag. After the toilet incident of Clarisse trying to shove mine and Percy's heads down a toilet. (Never worked though Clarisse and I will always be able to kick you ass). She was angry. And she wanted to basically kill me and Percy. We were with the Athena and Hermes Cabins as Clarisse had everyone else. Annabeth, another friend of ours at the time, (notice the _fucking_ past tense. Annabitch is the worst fucking person ever) told me and Percy to guard the border we did. And me being me thought screw it and just went to talk to Percy. We had lots of people anyway and no one complained afterwards. That's when we got claimed. Ares kids, fight, got maimed, went in water, game finished, everyone came, and we got claimed. (I'm still sure that Poseidon only did that because he needed us to save his butt but we love you now Dad)

"Perce...I'm writing about our first quest In the next chapter. Can I go now?"

"How about no."

"How about," I said summoning my sword and giving Percy a maniacal grin, "you move or I _make_ you."

"Fine, fine, just don't kill me." Percy said putting his hands up in surrender. I grinned and ran out of the Poseidon Cabin and went to the dining pavilion where everyone was.


End file.
